


The Paladin

by WanderingElfGirl



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Lydia wants to know who exactly her thane is, Mysterious Dragonborn, Other, who dat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingElfGirl/pseuds/WanderingElfGirl
Summary: Lydia finds herself assigned housecarl to a mysterious individual whose face has never been seen, will she ever be able to uncover who or what is behind the helmet?





	The Paladin

**Author's Note:**

> Skyrim is entirely Bethesda’s work, I’m just building a world and weaving my own story for the entertainment of myself and the enjoyment of others.

Lydia remembers the first time her thane walked into Dragonsreach. They were an odd sight, that was to be for certain. Wearing an armor that she had never actually seen before. It was a heavy steel, but not like the type she wore on her own person. Her thane’s armor was steel covered by a white tunic, a red diamond emblazoned on the chest. A greatsword with a jewel encrusted hilt strapped to their back. Not a bit of skin was exposed, purely metal, not dissimilar to the body of a Dwarven centurion. Steel gauntlets and boots, though perhaps the most interesting thing about her thane’s suit of armor was the helmet that adorned their head. It completely masked their face, including the eyes. The eye holes so narrow that she couldn’t understand how this person, whoever they might be, could see anything. The helmet had swirling wings sprouting just off the brow. Lydia assumed it was just for decoration, but it was fascinating nonetheless. Armor in Skyrim tends to be made for practicality, and not often were there special baubles or craftsmanship on it, save for the occasional Nordic rune carved into a belt.

Apart from the eccentricity of her thane’s armor, their mannerisms are what also brought them apart from the usual. When they first arrived in Dragonsreach, they came to request aid on behalf of Riverwood do to the recent dragon attack on Helgen. Irileth stopped them at first, the overcautious Dunmer approaching with her sword drawn, asking the masked person’s business. Lydia’s thane brought their right fist to their chest in a formal matter before stating their business. Whatever was said to Irileth, at the time Lydia couldn’t hear and she was sitting at the long table not even ten paces away from them. 

Irileth nodded in understanding to whatever had been said, “The Jarl will want to speak to you directly.” She said, stepping aside for the armored figure. They approached the jarl, kneeling before them in the traditional manner of greeting before rising and stating their business. The jarl thanked the nameless stranger, and proceeded to explain that he had another task for them. Rising from his throne, he escorted them to Farengar Secret-Fire, the court wizard. Lydia knew what the Jarl and Farengar would ask of them, she had been present for several of the discussions of obtaining the dragonstone, Balgruuf believed it was a pointless fool’s errand, Farengar argues that it was of significant importance to obtain it to understand the return of dragons. The Jarl wasn’t willing to risk his guard to go fetch it, so sending a random stranger to go get it was the most ideal route to take. Bleak Falls Barrow was dangerous, filled with the walking dead of Nord ancestors. Lydia was sure that this stranger would die. After receiving their instructions, they brought their fist to their chest one last time, before making their way out of Dragonsreach.

——————————————————-

Much to Lydia’s surprise, the masked stranger had appeared not even a day later with the dragonstone tucked away in their pack. Farengar was pleasantly surprised to say the least, Lydia couldn’t help but find herself a little impressed. Draugr are hard to fight, and terrifying with their glowing blue eyes. To think that this person fought their way through a whole crypt of them, and more than likely a deathlord, Lydia couldn’t help but shudder. 

Just as the stone was handed to Farengar, Irileth came barreling into the room. Beckoning the court wizard and the stranger to follow her upstairs to the map room where the jarl and a guard that was posted at the Western Watch Tower were. Lydia couldn’t hear much from the base of the stairs where she had leaned against the wall, attempting to listen in inconspicuously. All she heard was the guards frantic voice and the mention of a dragon. Next thing Lydia knew she was jumping out of the way quickly as Irileth and the stranger sprinted down the stairs and out of Dragonsreach.

Lydia was confused, what just happened? She approached Hrongar, Jarl Balgruuf’s brother, “Hrongar, what’s going on? Where are Irileth and that stranger going?” She asked. The broad Nord turned to face Lydia, a grim look upon his face.

“A dragon is attacking the tower.” 

Lydia’s heart dropped to her stomach, she swallowed thickly, nodding her head and she gripped her hand on the hilt of her sword. A dragon attacking in Whiterun Hold? What will become of Irileth and the rest of the guards at the location? The stranger? What if the dragon attacks the city? She’s the head of the guard, she’s next in line to defend Balgruuf should Irileth fall. All she could do is wait and hope that this masked individual and Irileth can take this vile creature down.

Hours felt like centuries as the residents of Dragonsreach waited with bated breath for news of the dragon. Suddenly, breaking the silence, a collective of voices thundered, making the whole city shake. 

“DOV-VAH-KIIN!”

Lydia felt herself jump up, she looked to her Jarl to find him still sitting in his throne, eyes wide. 

“Hrongar, do you know what that was?” He asked, facing his brother in his seat. Hrongar nodded, “The Greybeards.”

Proventus turned to the Jarl and Hrongar, “And just who are these Greybeards?” The Imperial asked haughtily. Hrongar immediately became aggressive, having no patience for the snively man. Lydia tuned them out at this point, Hrongar and Proventus argued often. Besides that, in true Nord tradition Lydia knew who The Greybeards were, they were masters in the ancient way of The Voice. Just as Lydia was starting to get lost in her thoughts, the stranger came bursting through the doors of Dragonsreach. Lydia turned to look at them and she could see that they were practically vibrating in their armor. They approached the jarl, bringing their fist to their chest in greeting. Hrongar and Proventus stopped arguing long enough to allow Balgruuf to speak to this stranger. They spoke quietly, not that Lydia had ever heard the stranger speak anyway, they spoke so quietly it sounded like whispers. 

“Dragonborn... The Greybeards...” Lydia only heard bits and pieces of what the Jarl was saying to the stranger. Dragonborn? This stranger is who The Greybeards were summoning to High Hrothgar? Is this person even a Nord? Do you have to be a Nord to be Dragonborn? Lydia’s mind was filled with questions, until she heard Balgruuf speak her name, snapping her out of her thoughts. 

“Dragonborn, I hearby name you Thane of Whiterun, it is the highest title within my power to grant. I assign Lydia as your housecarl, and this weapon from my personal armory as your badge of office, wouldn’t want people to think you’re apart of the common rabble now do we? I’ve also informed Proventus that you are now allowed to purchase property in our city. We are honored to have you as our thane in Whiterun Hold, Dragonborn.” Balgruuf finishes and then dismisses this stranger or, her thane now. 

Lydia moves to stand by the doorway of Dragonsreach, waiting for her thane. They approach her. They stand at about her height, maybe an inch or two shorter. Lydia sees that the design on their helmet is more intricate than she thought. She stares for a moment, looking them up and down before they thrust the handaxe that the Jarl bestowed upon them towards her. She stares at it and then glances at them confused. They motion it towards her again, she reaches out to take it gingerly, pausing once more to make sure she understood them correctly. They nod and she takes the axe, attaching it to the belt of her armor. She really hopes she isn’t just a pack mule to her thane. 

Her thane makes their way out the door, only stopping to see if Lydia was following close behind. She scrambled to follow, she wasn’t sure if they wanted her coming along or not. She tries her best to keep on their heels, speaking as she follows.

“My tha-, My thane, it’s an honor to-“ Lydia wishes this stranger would slow down, she stops.

“My THANE.” She says exasperated, putting emphasis on the word. They stop abruptly, and turn to look at her.

“My Thane, my name is Lydia. It’s an honor to serve you, however I do not know your name?”

They step close to her, so close to her that her breath was causing the metal of their helmet to fog. Lydia suddenly feels uneasy, her eyebrows quirking in worry. In a raspy voice, barely above a whisper they speak.

“You may call me Paladin.”


End file.
